Snowed
by JustBella
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice win a trip. So they head off for some serious skiing and shopping! The trip lasts for two weeks, but guess who they meet before the two weeks are up? Something happens...maybe they'll be there longer then planned.


**Tittle: Snowed**

**By: JustBella**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Bella, Rosalie, and Alice win a skiing trip. So they pack up there bags and head off for some serious skiing- and shopping! The trip is for two weeks, but guess who they meet before the two weeks are up. Then at the end of two weeks something terrible happens…Maybe they'll be there longer than two weeks.

* * *

**~Arrival~**

**.**

_Isabella Swan_ – yep that's me! The plain-Jane of my group. Brown hair- brown eyes; nothing special. I was the type of girl that no guy would look twice at – unless it was to laugh at me for falling down. That's probably another thing I should tell you – I can't do anything without causing bodily harm to myself or anyone around me. _Usually both…_

Alice and Rosalie – now they're two girls that every guy would look at more then a few times. They also happen to be my best friends. I love them to death. I couldn't do anything without them.

I have known Rose since I was born. She can be fierce when she wants to be and she also has the attitude of the group. She is tall, blonde, and beautiful. Most models would kill to look like her. Just being in the same room as her would lower your self-esteem.

And then of course there's Alice… _Alice. Alice. Alice_. She's quite a handful, but that's probably why we love her. She's our little pixie as we like to call her. Her hair is short and black – it sticks up everywhere. She's short, but you probably already guessed that. She's always energetic and super optimistic. Word to the wise – Do _Not_ get in her way when she is shopping.

Well enough about my friends and I. I guess you'd probably like to know where we are, how we got there, and how I am dealing with my so called _'Vacation.'_

My home for the next two weeks is going to be a hotel in the middle of nowhere. To make it worse it is going to be spent in cold weather and is also going to be full of non-stop shopping.

Shopping, Cold weather, and snow does not put me in a good. So that's probably why I just slammed my car door and am now roughly pulling out my two small bags; While Alice and Rosalie on the other hand are exuberant and are jumping up and down with excitement while also trying to carry five bags each. _Shop-a-holics will never learn..._

We then walked into the lodge and I stared wide-eyed at the front lobby of the hotel. It was huge and looked like the inside of a winter cabin. There was a fireplace against one of the walls where three wooden couches –with lovely green cushions– stood around it; making it look more homey. Facing away from the fireplace- on the opposite wall was a huge television with several chairs situated around it. Three guys with their backs to us currently occupied the chairs. The front desk was long and polished and had about six people working it. Next to the front desk – about ten feet from it – was a rather large wooden staircase. A long, green, looking rug lay across the middle of the stairs.

Once Alice and Rosalie finished checking in they handed me a small golden key and we made our way up the stairs. The lodge didn't have any elevators- which meant I got to hear Rose's and Alice's protests all the way to our room. _Oh joy…_

We were in room 212. Three doors down from the large staircase and in a large suite. There were only four large suites in the hotel. The only reason we were here was thanks to Alice. She had entered a contest about six months previous- which I was highly skeptical about at the time.

– _**Flashback – **_

_Six months earlier…_

"_You know you're just wasting your money by entering that contest, right?" I said. Alice had just bought three tickets. One for her, Rosalie, and I. What were these tickets for you might ask. _

_Easy: they are expensive tickets that we now had. Who ever has the winning ticket wins a free skiing trip. They apparently pay for airfare, the rental car, the hotel, food, and of course skiing or snowboarding lessons. _

_Sounds like fun, right? NOT. Not when you happen to detest cold weather and cringe at the thought of snow. And definitely not fun if you happen to be the clumsiest person out there. Think of all the poor skiers that I could cause harm too!_

_I shouldn't worry too much though. Thousands of people were entering this contest and there was a very slim chance that we could win. I mean have you ever met someone who has actually one won?_

"_Oh come on Bella!" Alice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It will be fun. Besides, we could actually win it! I have that feeling again!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Alice sometimes thought she could predict the future. She did always seem to be able to make some things happen, but that was probably pure luck. I doubted we or anyone in this state for a matter of fact would win this contest._

– _**End of Flashback – **_

It still amazed me when Alice came screaming into the kitchen, talking about a trip we won and how this was the best day of her life. I should have known that her luck always seems to be my worst enemy.

– _**Second Flashback – **_

_Two weeks earlier…_

_Rosalie and I were in the kitchen enjoying our coffee when we heard it._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" _

"_You're kidding! Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" _

_Thud…_

"_ROSE! BELLA! You're not going to believe this!" Alice's voice screeched from inside her small bedroom. Rosalie and I exchanged a glance and quickly sat our coffee down, before the hurricane that is Alice rushed out of her room hopping up and down in front of us- still screeching._

"_W-we… we…Eeeeek!" she screeched even louder and didn't finish her sentence._

"_Alice calm down and breathe. Take a breath and start over- slowly," Rosalie said. _

_Alice let out one more small noise, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When so opened her eyes, she looked much calmer- except for the small glint in her eyes. _

"_Remember six months ago when we entered that contest?" She asked and we both nodded. She continued, "Well…I won the contest!" She screeched and started jumping up and down again._

_Once we processed what she had said we started jumping up and down too._

– _**End of Flashback – **_

The past week since then was the worst ever. We had spent most of the week at the mall. Alice said we all needed a _winter wardrobe_. She said it was either that or we would become human icicles. Guess which one we chose…

"…208…210… here we are! 212. Our home for the next two weeks." I said as I slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

The inside was very spacious. The front room – the room we were currently in – was the living room / kitchen. In the right corner nearest the door was the small marble counter top; behind the counter was the small kitchen area. Against the wall- in the middle of the room was the long, green couch. It was facing a small gas fireplace. Right across from us was a long sliding glass door. There was also a small dinning table and a writing desk in the room.

"I like it! We should have come sooner!" Alice said as she bounced into the room and sat her bags down. She opened the double doors on her left that I hadn't noticed before and waltzed into the small bedroom.

There were two queen sized beds in the room. Each had a wooden bed frame and a plaid quilt. Another small door stood inside the small bedroom. I assumed it was the restroom.

I set my stuff down and walked over to the sliding glass doors. I opened the doors and walked out onto the small patio. The scene was beautiful. We had the perfect view of the mountain. I could even hear and see people on it.

Yells of excitement as people skied down the mountain, laughing and joking, and instructors telling their pupils to quiet down so they could actually teach them. Maybe Alice was right. I could enjoy this. I smiled.

I would have fun. This will be my best vacation yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...Just the lodge...

**Emmett:** *cough*

**Me:** What?! I do!

**Emmett:** *cough* right...

**Me:** I made it up so it's mine!!!

**Emmett:** It's not real?! So I can't go skiing there??

**Me:** You're not real either!

**Emmett:** So I can go skiing!!

**Me:** *sigh*

_"I have often regretted my speech, never my silence."  
- Xenocrates (396-314 B.C.)_

* * *


End file.
